Talk:End of the Road/@comment-392210-20131019174100
Here we are, episode 5.14, the next-to-last of the whole series... Damn, it's flown by. Sorry it took me forever to read, guys, but something extraordinarily rare happened today: I woke up with the energy to actually DO stuff. You know me, I'm a lazy mofo, and if something like this happens, I have to run with it. Before I actually sat down with a chess cake to read this episode, I washed my dishes and tupperware, did Liz's workout routine, took a shower, got dressed and went outside to buy said chess cake. Now, I sit, eat, drink milk (good for the teeth), read and review as I go along. More Than Two Cents: *Eric - The teaser tugged at my heart strings, and made them play the 5th symphony. Or, whatever. The point is, that teaser just really makes me wanna hope for the best for the Lyons family, including Eric, even if he doesn't really deserve it. I feel for them, I kinda just want them to actually escape and start anew, happy together (I CAN'T SEE ME LOVING NOBODY BUT YOU FOR ALL MY LIFE!!). / Oh, no... :( That phone call... Oh, God, and that ending... I fucking hate the Gales. *Josh - "We should be with our family for Christmas Eve," Josh says. I can see that, much like the real Josh, the fictional Josh has a problem feeling the room. You're chained up in a basement, all banged up and bruised, thanks to a total psycho, Josh. Be thankful for whatever breaks you get, you stupid idiot. God, he's so stupid I just wanna rape his butthole... OMG and then he threatens Lyons... Josh. I wanna kick your face. I hate you so much right now, you're endangering yourself and your friends, you homo dumbass! Also... excuse me, what? Rena is knocked unconscious and becomes useless, and Josh is the Mighty Mouse hero who kicks the shit out of the bad guy? NO ES BUENO! *James - "Justice is an odd concept, and one that never usually works." Jesus, have a little faith in the system, would you? I thought justice was served when Henry Strange gutted you like a fish, you dumb dead dork. *Bliz - Awwww... :'/ chuiff. *The Three Mouseketeers - All things considered, does it matter that much what day it is, Christmas Eve or not? They're in the aforementioned situation (chains, basement, psycho) and they're worried about whether or not they get PS4s that Christmas? Um, prioritize... Dr. Sonya - Amazing scene. I love him. I feel bad for him. I don't think pedophiles ever fare well in prison, and judging by how banged up he was, I'm presuming he's no exception. Shame. *Joe - Holy fuck I have to admit I did not see that coming. Better twist than Karen taking the blame. Poor Lyons lol. :P Okay, wow. This was a very good, very thrilling episode. The best one of the season so far. Here's to a satisfying finale. I hope justice does come.